A Lamb with Wolf's Teeth
by ghostyplasma
Summary: "What kind of man would I be were I not able to fulfill my master's wishes?" Sebastian plays along, running the face of his tongue against the column of Ciel's sex. "I don't think you'd be a man in any sense of the word," his master breathes, his eyes shut tight.


"And it'll come off?" Ciel reiterates with an undertone of unsureness, his thumbnail aglow from the candlelight waxing on and off of the black polish that covered it. His servant smiles, delicate and deliberate as he is with his master's palm across his own. The inky color is smooth and stark against the blank chinaware of Ciel's tiny fingers. Each nail is painted by steady, bare hands and the simplicity of their skin touching skin made Ciel's heart thump slow and heavy in the cage of his chest.

"It'll come off." Sebastian assures, the intimate calmness of his voice smothering the embarrassment rising cicada-wing flutters at the base of his throat.

"It's quite becoming, if i'm allowed to say." Sebastian murmurs. His gaze raises up to meet the bright-eyed stare of his young lord's, his smile melting once he leans upward to press his lips to his lord's.

"You're not," Ciel protests, his words mumbled into their shared kiss. "Not at all."

Sebastian sets the polish away for a moment to push Ciel forward by the seat of his trouser. Sebastian, on his knees in front of his master who sits in the seat of his boudoir, saddles upwards to press his midsection into the opening of his lord's legs. The polished heels of Ciel's shoes dig into Sebastian's lower back, pulling him closer as their kiss deepens.

Ciel pulls away, sliding his palms flat against the smooth material of his servant's overcoat. "Finish what you started, demon. It's in bad taste to leave your work incomplete."

Sebastian scrapes lightly down the exposed skin his master's trouser fails to cover, leaning back on his haunches to grab the polish once more. He takes his lord's fingers between his own, pressing wet kisses to each if knuckle before

With the last pinkie finger polished and gleaming like a black beetle's shell, Ciel skims the pad of his thumb against the seam of his devil's lips. Bloody irises swimming with cunning soaked up their master's pensive expression. Without a second thought, Ciel runs three wet nails down the side of his devil's smooth cheek.

"Oh," he says simply. He stares expectantly into his servant's unfazed gaze. "My apologies." Ciel whispers. He leans forward and brushes his sweet mouth along the bridge of Sebastian's nose. "Do it again."

And he does. By the time he finishes for the very last time, and Ciel's brattish craving is alleviated, Sebastian's face is streaked in lines of blackness.

"Are you pleased?" Sebastian asks, setting aside the vile of polish.

His master refuses a smile, and instead traces the tracks of flaking polish with a dour quirk of his brow.

"Kiss me." he says instead. His tiny hand falls to curve against the warm column of Sebastian's throat, tips of his fingers twisting into silken ebony. And Sebastian does.

He takes his lord into the cross of own lap, wrapping coltish legs against the girdle of his hips. Sebastian pinches his lord's chin and slots their lecherous mouths together, sliding his tongue against parted lips and tasting the sweetness of his lord's warm mouth. One hand falls upon the seat of his master's trouser, slowly coaxing their fronts to meet on a grind.

"If I had known my master would turn so salacious in the event of femininity," Sebastian trails off, licking hungrily into Ciel's mouth and grazing the tip across the roof of his mouth.

"It's not-" the boy began, his blood boiling with a fierce flush ignited by Sebastian's haughty gibe, "-so grossly corrupt as-"

"You're trembling," Sebastian interrupts. His smile twists into something malicious as he stares down at his flustered young lord. He pinches the baby fat of Ciel's tummy through the fabric of his, fingers sliding down the inside of his lord's thighs to play with the hardness found at his front. "There's nothing to feel ashamed of in the face of your devil, my lord," he reminds, peppering the boy's brow with kisses as he strokes his sex through the seam of his bottoms.

"I'm hardly ashamed," Ciel bites, careful now not to messy the face of his nails as he pulls the demon down to his mouth. He nips and tugs at Sebastian's lips, delving inside and grinding himself against Sebastian's front. His shoulder blades press into the love-seat as Sebastian devours his master's greedy mouth, smacking their lips together and sucking imploringly on his master's tongue.

Ciel pulls away and wipes his mouth on the back of his wrist. It takes him a long moment of studying the pensive face of his butler, but he laughs; a surprised and startled sound as he gets a good long look at his servant's face.

"You're filthy, demon."

"By the hands of an even filthier creature, my lord." he says this as if it were a sweet and doting compliment, passed between the swollen lips of an enamored lover unto the eager ears of a bashful broad. His hellish eyes, however, are a different matter all on their own. They are alight like an all-encompassing flame, flickering and slitted and wringing the breath from Ciel's delicate throat.

Ciel slips from the devil's grasp and stands before him. He slides his fingers through Sebastian's hair and guides him to the hardness concealed by his britches.

"To leave a task undone," Ciel says with an unexpected hoarseness, "is as disgraceful as disregarding it altogether in the first place."

"What kind of man would I be were I not able to fulfill my master's wishes?" Sebastian plays along, running the face of his tongue against the column of Ciel's sex.

"I don't think you'd be a man in any sense of the word," his master breathes, his eyes shut tight.

Sebastian undoes the first button of his lord's trousers. "Pray tell, young master; if I walk like a man, and I talk and do the things a good man should do, how have I failed to be a good man?" he entertains the thought just as the folds of clothing separate and his eyes meet the sight of his lord's rosy sex. He dives forward on his last word, licking against warm flesh pulsing with heat and permeating arousal.

"You run your mouth too damn much for my liking." Ciel grasps at Sebastian's strong shoulders, pressing his lips together as his foreskin is played with and pulled at by a dastardly tongue. "A wicked devil who talks and walks in the skin of a man," Ciel breaths, hips jolting forward and back as his resolve is sucked away, "is by no means respectable."

"In any sense of the word?" Sebastian tugs his spit-slick mouth into a smile and flickers his hellish gaze upward upon his shivering lord. His fingers make quick work from the base of Ciel's sex to the very tip, lavishing the reddened slit with wet kisses and sloppy licks.

Ciel's knees wobble and he frantically pets back the fringe of his servant's hair and clings to it. He moans breathily, too overtaken by sensation to respond to their little game. Sebastian ducks down again to suck on his lord's rigid peck, fingertips rolling and tugging at his hairless sac. Ciel cries, curling forward and held up only by a single strong hand holding tight to the back of his knee.

His orgasm erupts through him like a fresh and frightening blizzard, and he pulls away just in time to take himself into his own hand. He works himself slow as pleasure shocks through each nerve in waves, painting his servant's maw in thick cum. He stutters a moan as Sebastian teases the slit with his tongue, his eyes closed and fluttering from the one streak striping his left eyelid. Once more does Sebastian take Ciel into his mouth, cleaning away the remains of his orgasm and swallowing around the oversensitive flesh.

He pulls his mouth away and licks his lips, a satisfied grin tugging at the corners. Strong hands secured to Ciel's hips keep him from swaying.

"Nasty thing you are," Ciel breathes, catching his breath and playing with the stripe of cum slipping down the side of his butler's chin.

"And by which noble hands did produced such a magnificent mess upon my face?"

Sebastian seizes to grasp his lord's face and capture his bitten lips once more. They hold still in each others grasp, breathing shared air and brandishing biting, ravenous kisses with their sticky, slick lips.

Ciel tears away on a gasp, Sebastian's fingers having wandered to tug and play with his softened sex.

"Make yourself presentable first, and then you may begin to think of continuing this." He folds his shirt up and relieves himself of it, tossing the material to the floor and stalking into the bathroom.

Sebastian sighs, hands folding in his lap. The hardness pressing against the seam of his slacks he could ignore, however the mess staining his face could not be disregarded. He purses his lips in thought, entertained by his lord's haughty tone and the superiority that bled from his every pore. It reminded him constantly that he was, in the end, handling a very naughty, very spoilt brat of a child.

Though he might be a creature born from the bluest, most brilliant of flames, not an ounce of his hellish existence could compare to his lord's own curdling wickedness.

"A black sheep born with the teeth of a wolf," he concluded quietly to himself. A smile grew as he, too, arose to follow his lord into the bathroom. He closes the door behind the both of them, greeting the boy with eyes aflame.

"Draw a warm bath," Ciel orders offhandedly, draping his nude self against the counter's edge.

"With pleasure."


End file.
